


Plastic Box + Camera + Singsong

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Whump, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Bromance, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Worried Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), so much whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Jack is still trapped in a plastic box and team rallies to help him. Originally written for day 4 whumptober (the theme was buried alived/caged). The rest of the fic can be found in the story -  Jack + Glowstick+ Phone
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Plastic Box + Camera + Singsong

Mac listened to everything Jack told him, the plastic box, the lights, the glowsticks, the voice and wracked his brain, nothing Jack really gave him helped him at all. All Mac could hear was the desperation in Jack’s voice, the panic. Mac did his best to hide his own horror and sooth Jack

_“Okay, Jack run me through last night, after the party. Where did you go? What did you do?”_

_“I don’t know man, I just got into my car and left, it was pretty wild last night and I wasn’t exactly sober, but I could drive man. I got home and I remember walking towards my door, but it was hard to focus and then it all went black and I woke up here.”_

_“Alright that’s a start, the assailant whoever they are probably took you there. They might have drugged you or knocked you out. Jack I’m going to put you on speaker phone okay.”_

By this time Mac had gestured wildly for Matty to come over and Riley had arrived. Matty had managed to gathered at least part of what was happening.

 _“Jack, tell me what we can do to help.”_ Matty said

_“Get me out of here man! I’m gonna god damn die in a plastic box!”_

Riley gasped, her hand over her mouth. She was trying hard not to cry. Matty took the phone out of Mac’s outstretched hand

 _“Now listen here Dalton, you’re not going to die. You are not going to die, you hear me. You are going to keep it together. You are going to help us find you and keep yourself alive until we do. That starts with taking a few deep breaths, you understand me._ ” Matty snapped

“Yes ma'am, yes ma'am” Jack responded, he started breathing over the phone, fast initially, but within a minute or two he sounded calmer.

_“Alright, Riley starting to track this phone signal. It’s got to be coming from somewhere. Mac, grab Bozer and a team and head to Jack’s flat. As you said there might be something, we need to go every inch of that area and Riley get every security camera up from that part of town, every vehicle within the last week. This is an elaborate trap, this is planned, this psycho will have been watching Jack and we need to find him.”_

Matty saw that Mac still hadn’t moved

_“I want to say with Jack.”_

_“Riley, do you have enough to track the phone? Does it have to be here?”_

Riley shook her head, not looking up from her computer screen. Matty sighed but handed the phone over. Mac readily took it and ran off to find Bozer. A confused 20 minutes later, Mac had gathered up a team and Bozer and were the way. Mac and Bozer travelled separately with a team in a van behind. Mac had put Jack on speaker phone again as he raced through town, Bozer was doing his best to keep Jack calm

_“Hey man, we’re all here. We’re doing it, I mean Riley alone, she’ll have that phone down to it’s last component before you know it. She’ll have the seller, the location, everything. Then we’ll come and grab you, it’ll be fine. Mac will make a bomb and I’ll whup this guy’s ass and you’ll be home begging us to watch Die Hard before you know it.”_

Jack laughed weakly over the phone

_“You’ll whup his ass will you Boze? Good to know I’m in safe hands, Bruce Wills movies are a classic. I shouldn’t have to force you to watch them. I’m not forcing you really, I’m educating you.”_

The team made it to Jack’s apartment, Mac took hold of the phone again and gestured for the team to fan out. The tac team went off in multiple directions to look for any kind of clue. Mac and Bozer went to explore, they found Jack’s car parked slightly crooked. They searched all over it, Mac all the while holding the phone out, describing what they were doing, keeping up a steady stream of conversation with Jack occasionally grunted at. They found nothing, they moved onto Jack’s apartment, the team was already in there tearing it apart. Mac stepped through the mess, his eyes scanning the apartment, unsure of what he was looking for. Boser wondered around looking through the wrecked furniture in a similar fashion. Mac kept the phone on speaker the entire tire

 _“Come on kid, I can hear that big brain of yours working, I know you got something.”_ Jack said over the phone trying to keep the desperation out of his voice

 _“Well, Matty was right Jack, I think someone was watching you, but I don’t think it was necessarily just the street corner. I think it was..”_ Mac said stopping midsentence, he spied what he wanted, a tiny camera inside the wall’s of Jack’s apartment

 _“Got you.”_ Mac said triumphantly yanking the camera out from the line of Jack’s wall

 _“Come on Mac, don’t keep me in suspense Mac, tell me!”_ Jack screeched

 _“I’ve found the camera in your apartment Jack, I’m sure they’ll be more. We’ll get the rest of them and track and then we will find you I promise._ ” Mac said grinning

_“You found a camera? Mac take me off speaker phone.”_

Mac gestured to the men around him to grab the camera and took the phone and went into an empty room

_“What Jack? I’m here, talk to me.”_

_“Look Mac, I mean a camera’s good, great even. But I gotta say something while I still got the oxygen to do it.”_

_“Oxygen, Jack, come on don’t talk like that. From what you’ve described, you’ve at least..”_

Jack cut Mac off mid-sentence

 _“Mac, just listen for once. Look, you know I got faith, infinite faith in you. But..”_ Jack stalled, his voice cracking slightly

_“You know if I don’t make it.”_

_“Jack please!”_

_“If I don’t make it.. you know serving with you, working with you, best thing that’s ever happened to me. I wouldn’t, you’re brilliant kid, really you are and I wouldn’t change one second of it, other than right now, but you know what I mean.”_

Mac could feel tears coming down his face, he stayed silent though, waiting

_“Tell Bozer to keep my dvd collection safe as it all his. Matty, she’s the scariest boss I’ve ever god damn had and Riley, tell her I’m so prou…”_

_“Tell yourself Jack, you can and you will because I’m going to get you out of this.”_

_“Tell Riley I’m so proud of her and I love her. And Mac, my will and all my papers, there in my desk, if I don’t. Can you handle it???”_

_“Jack stop talking like this. You are coming back. I’m going to get you home..Jack??!!”_

But the line had gone dead, Mac cursed in frustration. He raced back into the leaving room and grabbed Bozer. Mac drove in a fury back to the Phoenix, he had to fix this, he was going to let Jack down, he couldn’t lose him, not like this.

_“You know Mr Dalton. That really was a very moving speech, although I have to confess, I didn’t really expect you to give up so easily.”_

Jack screamed as the sing-song voice echoed through the plastic box taunting him once again.


End file.
